Equal and Opposite
by darknessintheblindinglight
Summary: A new chapter of the KH Saga Begins! Joking, this is a retelling of the kh series, starting at the first game. Featuring OC's, new worlds, and bonus details never mentioned. Starting on the day before the storm.
1. Prolouge

Equal and Opposite  
The true story to Kingdom Hearts.

**Disclaimer: Disney and square enix own Kingdom Hearts, not me. I own two names in the chapter, and my version of the plot. The real plot is theirs.**

It was a typical day on the islands. Riku and Sora were fighting, probably over Kairi, though they'd never admit it. Senka, Riku's brother and opposite in almost everything, was sitting on a tree, watching them peacefully. Kairi, oblivious to her friends fight over her, was walking around the beach. And, as always, Fae, an almost exact copy of Senka, though related to Sora, was waiting for her brother to be done so she could fight her rival instead. Why Senka and Fae fought, no one knows, though everyone on the islands had theories, with every theory unique to each person. And, as most days, the victor of the battles would be Riku, since he never held back, and Fae, since Senka always had to hold back. As soon as the fights ended, they'd all go back to laying on the sand, or goofing off in the water. The days ended this way most of the time. It was withen the next days that they decided to gather things so they could leave the islands. Though the only ones who truely wanted to leave were Riku and Sora, the rest silently decided to humor the 2 of them. And, since they did this for a week, on the day before departure, they sat at the beach for what they all knew was the last time for at least a few days. What they didn't think of, was if they would ever really go back. They decided right at that moment, that they had no regrets. How ironic they would find that the next day.....


	2. Chapter 1: Picking sides

Equal and Opposite

Chapter 1: Picking sides

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Senka and Fae. Disney and Square enix own all this rest....except Senka's weapon which, (spoiler) is shown first here. Have fun!**

The time was now, the day was done, and Riku, Sora, Kairi, Senka, And Fae were going home. They knew tomorrow they were leaving their island homes for good. As they left for their homes, they decided on what they would do to let their families know not to look for them, since they knew they would never be found. Senka was the first to voice a plan. "What if we just let them worry? It won't be our problem, we'll be gone by the time they find out." he spoke. Sora, being as good as he was, said " No, we have to let them know! Their our family!" "Well, what should we do than, oh great lord of kindness" Riku said with heavy sarcasm with almost every word. He could care less, he couldn't wait ti leave. While they argued, Fae and Kairi discussed their own ideas. When they finally joined the guys, the talk had turned into a full out verbal fight. The girls decided to clear that first and then tell them their idea. It took alot of time, and some threats from Fae, but they avoided a real fight...this time. After that was solved, the two girls spoke in unison, "How about we just leave a note on the sand, they'll come looking for us hear as soon as the time we were supposed to be back passes." The guys couldn't help but agree, they had really put alot of thought into that plan. "Alright, we'll meet here at 10 tomorrow morning. Nobody leaves before the others get here." Senka spoke, with pride and power in his voice.

The time and plans were set. They left the island to go home, where they would each silently thank their parents for all that was given to them during the time they stayed at the islands. Almost as soon as they were home, they each noticed the storm clouds, larger and darker then any they had seen before. But, none of them considered it proving a danger to there escape. That changed when they saw it start to rain as hard as it did. "Shit, the rafts!!!" Riku and Senka said at the same time. They jumped out the window and ran for the islands as soon as they noticed what was happening. Fae and Sora noticed soon after, unknown that they were to late, since the others had already left, Kairi still at the island in fact. She saw the clouds and was to afraid to go home. Sora panicked while his sister was downstairs busting through the door to get back to the island. Sora, hearing this, jumped from his window like Riku and Senka. As the 2 brothers first arrived at the island, they looked for their wooden swords. They knew something weird was going on, and they wanted to be prepared for anything. But they could only see Sora and Fae's swords. As they continued to look for there own swords, dark blobs with glowing yellow eyes came up from the ground. Hoping for something to fight the creatures with, swords suddenly came to their hands. These weren't toys though, they were real weapons, perfect to fight the blobs with! Riku's looked like a Bat's wing, the blade being the top of the wing, while Senka's was an angel's wing. Both had an eye right above the handle, that then transformed into the blade. Taking their battle stances, they each started slicing through their enemies as though nothing was even there. Though they had destroyed most of the blobs, as soon as they were gone, more would take the fallen's place. They decided to go to the training grounds to fight them off as they came from there. It was at that moment that Sora and Fae showed up on the island, taking they're swords for protection, seeing that something was very wrong here. When they saw the creatures, they too tried cutting through them. But, unlike with the two before them, it did nothing!! Noticing this, they ran for their friends for help. Riku, seeing this, offered his help to the other two. " Come on guys, This is what we've been waiting for! A chance to leave the islands, forever! Come on, I'm not afraid of the darkness!!" It was in this moment that Sora realized, Kairi wasn't with the brothers. He ran off to go find her. Fae however, in a moment of extreme need, right as a blob was about to attack her, slashed at it with her wooden sword before remembering that it didn't do anything. But, when she looked back at where the blob had once been, theres was nothing but shadow marks, and in her hand, was a black and white key like object. In her head, she heard the words "Two become one" echo until she know that was its name. "Riku, im gonna follow him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid , ya know?" Senka said, almost afraid of the thought of leaving someone behind. "Alright, just try to get back soon bro" Riku said, disgust in his voice. He thought Sora could handle himself, but he knew trying to stop his brother was near impossible. Sora, meanwhile, was at the secret place, to look for Kairi. Seeing her almost as a ghost, he absorbed her heart into his body while trying to hug her, to keep her with him. Leaving the small cave, he saw Senka fighting blobs trying to keep Sora safe while he was in the cave. Sora felt something different this time, looking at his hand seeing a large key instead of his toy sword. Without needing anything he could tell the name of it by looking at it. "Kingdom Key" his thoughts confirmed. Feeling new, he started fighting off the blobs with his friend, as they left for the bridge to the training island. Without realizing it, when they got there, Riku and Fae were gone. In their place, was a giant shadow. Upon closer looks, they noticed it was a huge version of Sora's shadow, with a heart shaped hole in its chest. But, seeing it move on its own, they knew, it was one of them. That was when they started what they thought was the fight of their life. Little did they know, it was only the beginning. Withen ten minutes of fighting the giant, they were out of breath. The fight so far had made them jump to reach the creatures face, run away from balls of energy, and fight off more of those strange blobs. But, they couldn't give up. Not yet. With one final slice, they noticed it starting to crumble in on itself. Hope renewed, they fought harder, until, it disappeared, taking most of the islands with it. The two boys saw a dark portal in its place though, their only hope of escaping the islands alive now. Without thought, they jumped into the portal.

**Enjoy that one? Cause from hear it gets split into 2 parts. All parts with A after the number are gonna follow Riku and Fae, and B is gonna follow Sora and Senka**. **Get prepped for some new worlds and weapons to, cause im not following the games exactly. ( if i was, this wouldn't be much of a fan fic, would it?) Oh yeah, forgot this last time but uhh, reviews would be pretty good, ya know? (don't like the story, stop reading, and don't flame) Alright later.**


End file.
